gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto: Legends (RPG)
Naruto: Legends takes place in an alternate universe where a player's created character(s) is the main character. Overview You will start out as a Genin and work your way to the highest level, which is a Jonin. You will be placed in the same universe as Naruto. The playable area will be the entire Fire Country. Custom Created Characters: '''You will be able to create up to 3 characters and place them on the map. Similarly to GTA V's character switching mechanic, you will be able to instantly switch to different characters, regardless of where they are on the map. '''Roles: There are 3 main roles in this game #Melee: this role is for players who want to get up close and personal. They tend to be tanky, have high health point (hp), high resistance, high strength, etc. #Range: this role is for players who mainly uses projectile attacks/ninjutsu. They tend to be very perceptive and have great awareness/agility. #Stealth: this role is for non-combatants. Those who prefer to slip away in the darkness after completing an objective. They tend to have a lot of charisma and intelligence. Karma System: your actions will have consequences. Do good deeds and you will earn positive karma points, which will allow you to build up your reputation. Your reputation, along with other variables (e.g. strength level, number of completed missions, etc.) will allow you to move up the ninja rank. Single Player Mode The game follows 3 main storylines: #'The Player's Created Character (OC) Storyline' #*The player's created character was put into an orphanage due to the death of his/her parents after the 9-tailed fox's attack on Konoha. #*Graduating from the Ninja Academy, our protagonist will go through a series of missions and life changing events that will lead him to become either a hero or a villain based on his decisions (karma system) throughout the game. #'The Main Storyline (your decisions will heavily affect the outcome of the ending of the story)' #*The Land of Wave Arc: #**You join team 7 on the mission to the Land of Wave #**Zabuza and Haku can either be killed or saved based on the OC's decisions #*The Chunin Exam Arc: #**You can pick a pre-made OC to become your teammates or use your other two characters. #**You will either become a chunin or not based on your performance #*Konoha Crush Arc: #**The Invasion from the sand village and the sound village #**The Third Hokage can either be killed or saved based on your decisions. #'The Side Story Quests' #*The 4th Hokage's Space/Time Riddle: #**Before his death, Minato left a series of puzzle for anyone to solve in order to learn his famous space/time ninjutsu #*The Konoha Civil War: #**The Capital of the Fire Country is at the brink of war between political activists, who oppose the ninja system, and the ninjas themselves #*Side Character Quests: #**Each side characters has their own unique quests #**Upon completing a series of their quests, you will gain their trust (respect), learn hidden jutsus, gifts, have them tag along with you on your missions, etc. Character Creation Overview: While you can create up to 3 characters, you will only be able to pick one as your main character. The other two will come into play when you get into the chunin exam quest. You can also decide not to create the other two and choose from an already pre-made custom characters to become your teammates. Missions in this game can be completed by any roles. Character customization include: *Gender *Body (height, weight, face, hair, etc.) *Clan* *Stats* (strength, agility, intelligence, perception, intelligence, and charisma) *Equipments* (clothings, weapons, pouches, tools) * more detail below Clan Each clan has their own quirks for certain type of roles *'Aburame (Stealth)' **Bonus: +2 int **Unique Ability: get a special bug that can ***track npc ***poison enemies ***extracting information (e.g. recording conversation) ***deconstruct walls and reconstruct them (useful for stealth misisons) **Passive Ability: ***poison resistance ***genjutsu resistance *'Akimichi(Melee)' **Bonus: +2 strength **Unique Ability: can convert fat (stamina) to chakra **Passive Abiltiy: body expansion technique which gives 50% melee damage reduction, +50% melee attack damage *'Hyuga (Melee)' **Bonus: +2 perception **Unique Ability: unlock the Byakugan, which grants ***a minimap that shows where npc are in a surrounding area once activated ***check enemy's chakra level (e.g. to see if it's safe to go for a melee attack or not) ***if you're a healer, you can recharge your ally's hp 50% faster because of your x-ray vision **Passive Ability: 50% ninjutsu resistance (the Hyuga clan member can emit chakra from their body to create a chakra shield) *'Nara (Stealth)' **Bonus: +2 int **Unique Ability: unlock shadow manipulation, which can ***drag dead body via shadow ***put out candle light/bulb from long distance ***shadow teleportation **Passive Ability: web-shadow (similar to Spider-Man, you can use the web for various purpose, e.g. traveling, combat, etc.) *'Senju (Range)' **Bonus: +1 all stat **Unique Ability: Human Sage Mode ***+10% hp/chakra/stamina regen ***see chakra ***long range melee **Passive Ability: +50% exp gain *'Uchiha (Range)' **Bonus: +2 agility **Unique Ability: Unlock Sharingan, which can ***automatically learn new a jutsu after witnessing someone performing it ***see/check chakra ***increase the likelihood of successfully executing a genjutsu **Passive Ability: automatically unlock fire chakra (which mean, an Uchiha can learn up to 2 elements as a genin) *'Uzumaki (Melee)' **Bonus: +2 strength **Unique Ability: adamantine sealing chains (can be used as a melee weapon) **Passive Ability: unlock Fuinjutsu as a genin, +50% hp, and +20% hp regen Stats Every time you level up, you get a point. You can spend that point on 1 of the 6 stats. Each stats have their own quirks, which will keep on improving as you keep playing. *'Strength ' **'Melee (level):' **#+10% damage **#+15% damage, 10% knockback resistance **#+20% damage, 15% knockback resistance, 10% of disarming **#+20% damage, 20% knockback resistance, 20% of disarming, 10% of critical attack (2x damage) **#+25% damage, 20% knockback resistance, 25% of disarming, 15% of critical attack (2x damage), 20% of crippling enemy **'Melee Weapon (level):' **#+10% weapon damage **#+15% weapon damage, +10% attack speed **#+20% weapon damage, +15% attack speed, knock back enemy after a successful parry **#+20% weapon damage, +20% attack speed, knock back enemy if they're in front of you while you're sprinting **#+25% weapon damage, +25% attack speed, can create a shockwave that knocks back everyone in a large 360 radius **'Armor and Weapon': **#+10% armor resistance, can forge wooden weapon **#+15% armor resistance **#+20% armor resistance, can forge iron weapon/armor **#+25% armor resistance **#+30% armor, resistance, can enchant elemental attack to weapons ** **Gates: unlock gate level 1-3/ Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:RPG Category:Create A Character Category:Customizable Character Category:Action RPG Category:Naruto Category:Naruto Games Category:Shonen Jump Category:Video games